Better Luck Too Tomorrow
by reichi
Summary: Four Ways Gisele did not die in Spain; plus 1 way Han can return


A/N: Recently read Jedi Buttercup's Tomorrow Never comes where he listed his top 5 ways Han didn't die in Tokyo Drift.

My head began to fill with scenarios, so I give you

Top Five Drabble/Scenes/Alternate Endings for Han

In scenario 5, it is a shout out to another author, Hobie who introduced us to Shamira Yashar.

1)

Voiceover:

"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right" – woman's voice.

Rose Hills Memorial Park, Alhambra, Los Angeles County, CA was known for its Feng Shui style. A light rain fell at night, a lone huge black crow silently flew from the darkened sky and landed atop a headstone that read Han Lue.

He didn't crawl out of the ground from his grave, as his remains had been mostly ash when he was buried several months ago. Dominic had seen that the Tokyo PD sent the body back to the US and members of his estranged family had seen to his final resting place.

But somehow, he found himself whole again and lying on the fresh wet grass. Pain was the last thing he remembered, being on fire for a few moments during an explosion.

Han opened his eyes and saw his tombstone then the jet black bird with obsidian eyes staring back at him.

And he suddenly realized what he had to do.

2)

While fire fighting personnel and soldiers amassed at the scene, the battered Team Torreto congregated together, having just rescued Mia and beaten Shaw. Han was being embraced by her and Brian, but then broke away.

"I need to find her," he told them.

"Han," Mia called after him, but he ran off up the runway.

Two soldiers had found her, or what what remained off her. Gisele had impacted on the runway at terminal velocity and lay unconscious. A quick examination revealed severe trauma and all four limbs broken.

"Gisele!" Han came into view and sank to the ground beside her, despite a large pool of blood.

"Get some help!" he shouted.

The two soldiers looked at him incredulous. "She's gone."

"Motherfucker!" Han screamed.

Precious minutes went by, but a medical team arrived and somehow got her on a stretcher and loaded into a stat flight to the nearest Medical Center.

He was beside himself the next few hours while she went an emergency operation from an orthopedic surgeon. Dom and the others arrived soon thereafter and while they showed their support, they also gave him a wide berth.

Finally, the doctor came out into the private waiting room, a somber look on his face.

Han braced for the worse, hoping for a miracle. They all were.

"She's still alive," he began. "We induced a coma. She shattered nearly every bone in her body, all four limbs, pelvis, jaw…We're going to operate some more in a couple hours if she survives."

"Can I see her now?" the stricken boyfriend asked.

"I don't recommend it," the surgeon replied.

Han angrily pushed past him and made a beeline into the post op area.

3)

"I got you!" Han earnestly told Gisele and he held onto her hands for dear life.

He saw something in her eyes and felt her pull away.

In a death grip, he refused to let her go even as he felt Shaw's sniper plunge a knife into his back. He then loosened his grip despite the searing pain and Gisele got one hand free, drew her gun and gave their enemy a double tap to the head. He fell off the car into the darkness below.

Han pulled her up and winced in pain, but otherwise felt relieved that they had cheated death once again.

4)

As Gisele fell, she knew it would only be a second before she impacted on the ground. She knew she was in a bad way and before she hit, she made peace with God.

And for some reason, God didn't want her dead.

Out of nowhere came a white van. And it halted her impact. She fell onto its roof, the metal caving underneath her. Dom and Letty had just survived a similar occurrence.

Gisele lay atop the van and it screeched to a halt. She looked down to see the occupants, Rico and Tego.

"It's about time you two showed up," she quipped with a smile as they gave her the thumbs up sign.

Further down the runway, Mia and Brian hugged an inconsolable Han after Dom had brought the plane and Shaw's crew to a fiery end.

"I think reports of my demise are exaggerated," she said, standing behind them.

Han turned and could not believe his eyes.

Gisele's eyes teared up when she saw how devastated he was to the sudden look of joy on his face. He rushed into her arms and held onto her like a man on death row getting a reprieve.

"I got you, babe," she quoted Sonny and Cher.

5)

Gisele held onto Han's hands then saw Adolfson ready to attack. He would throw Han off the car, which would lead to both their deaths. Before, she could make the ultimate sacrifice, one shot rang out and their foe's head exploded in a spray of blood and grey matter.

Han saw the assured grin on her face.

"Was that one of the NATO boys?" he asked, pulling her to safety.

"Perish the thought, babe," she smirked at him. "That was your future sister in law."

"Remember that Russian merc that ambushed us in Niteroi?"

"Yeah."

"She had the tech types examine his cell phone and connected him to Shaw."

Brian had also confirmed Braga and Shaw were in cahoots."


End file.
